


This Is Me

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Magnus Bane, BAMF Maia Roberts, BAMF Maryse Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Comforting Alec, Confident Alec Lightwood, Endgame Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Good Parent Asmodeus (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane, Hurt Magnus Bane, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac Being an Asshole, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray Friendship, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland Friendship, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Magnus Bane & Simon Lewis Friendship, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane-centric, Malec Week 2018, POV Magnus Bane, POV Third Person, Pride, Protective Alec Lightwood, Recovery, Shadowhunters Big Bang 2018, Shadowhunters Hiatus Big Bang, Shadowhunters Summertime Fest, Shy Magnus Bane, Slow Burn, Top Alec, Tragedy, Trans Character, Trans Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: Margaret Bane"Actually...I go by Magnus Now..."_______________________________________________________Hey guys! This is the first time for me writing a story like this so I hope you enjoy!Love is Love and It's okay to be who you are!You are who you are and you are beautiful!Let's get into this journey now shall we?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is talks of suicide in the chapter but not towards the main character but I just want to let you guys know that your lives matter! Every life matters! You are loved and you do deserve to live and I hope that it never has to come down to suicide.
> 
> You life is worth it. You are worth it!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

I always felt out of place.

Miserable.

Lost.

I've never felt comfortable in my body.

The change had to happen.

So that girl people once knew is now gone!

I took the pills which was just the start of my process and then I got the surgery which basically wrapped things ups...

My name was Margaret...But now it's Magnus Bane and I am a Bisexual trans. I love to sing. It helps me release all my feelings out and it helps me tell a story. When I sing, I feel like all that weight on my shoulders is lifted. I also love my friends and I love my life...

'I'm starting out 11th grade fresh.' I thought as I walked into school. I got stares from all around. Judgmental stares, Disgusted stares, Confused stares, and some neutral stares. As I looked around I found a few supportive and happy stares. I smiled because those stares belonged to none other than Loss, Fell, Lewis, Fairchild, and The Lightwoods.

I had talked to them about it last year during lunch.

**_*Flashback*_ **

**_"Hey guys. Can we talk?"_ **

**_"Yeah sure Margaret! What's up?"_ **

_**"Howdoyoufeelabouttransgenders?" I rushed out.** _

_**"What was that?" Catrina asked.** _

**_I took a deep breath "How do feel about transgenders?"_ **

_**"Oh well I don't have a problem with them. I mean they're people just like us. They walk the earth like we do." Ragnor said.** _

**_"Yeah like Ragnor said they're still people. They're not monsters. We all live and breathe after all." Alec smiled._ **

**_"Well that's good because I...I don't feel comfortable in my body." I whispered the last part._ **

**_"What are you saying?" Alec asked._ **

_**"I'm saying...I'm saying that I don't want to be a girl! I want to be a boy! I don't feel comfortable with how I look. This isn't me. This isn't the real me!" I finished my rant looking around to see shocked faces.** _

**_I realized what just happened and was ready to take off, when two warm arms wrapped around me._ **

**_I looked up to see that it was Alec Lightwood. Well Alexander, but only I get to call him that._ **

_**"Margaret we don't care if your a boy or girl. We'll love you no matter what. If this is what makes you happy and feel like you then go for it. We'll be right behind you every single step of the way." Alec tightened his hug around me as I saw everyone else nod their head in agreement.** _

_**"Yeah I mean we're your best friends and the best friend policy comes with a lot of things. Two of those things is support and love. That's exactly what your gonna get from me." Catrina said getting up joining the hug.** _

**_"And me" Ragnor jumped out his seat joining the hug._ **

_**"And me". Izzy said joining the hug.** _

_**"And me" Clary said joining the hug.** _

**_"And me" Simon said joining the hug._ **

**_"And me" Jace said joining the hug._ **

**_It was now one big hug of unconditional love and support_ **

**_That's all I could ask for._ **

**_*End of Flashback*_ **

As I walked through the hallway toward my friends I could hear whispers.

'Did she really do it?'

'I thought she was just joking'

'Why would she do it?'

'She's a freak now'

'Disgusting'

'Horrofic'

'She's going to hell'

"Hey don't listen to them Magnus. They're just idiots!" Alec said.

I was so caught up with the whispers that I didn't see Alec walk up to me.

Alec Lightwood. My best friend, my journal, my heart. Also my little crush that's been growing since last year.

He brought me over to the rest of the group that was standing by my locker.

Alec is the one who actually introduced me to Jace, Izzy, Clary, and Simon.

I already knew Catrina and Ragnor. We've known each other since we were in diapers. When my parents died Catrina's parents took me in and gave me the guest bedroom. Catrina's parents traveled a lot so we rarely saw them.

We knew each other inside and out. I conisder them my siblings. It's as if we were immortal. I feel like I've known them for centuries.

"Hey Magnus!" They all exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey guys! Oh my-"

They had all decorated my locker with pictures and hearts. They all ran over to me and engulfed me in a group hug.

Izzy was the last to hug me, pulling away "I missed you! You look good!"

I smiled "Thanks Iz."

Clary chimed in "How do you feel?"

"I feel...I feel like myself" I grinned.

"That's good. We're all happy for you." Clary rubbed her hand comfortably onto my arm.

***BELL RINGS***

"Well that's me and Simon's cue to get to class. We'll see you guys at lunch." Izzy grabbed onto Simon's hand and they walked to class.

Jace smirked "Yeah, me and Clary have to get to Art Class."

Alec raised his eyebrow "You take Art Class?"

"Yeah...It's very colorful and...revealing" Jace winked at Clary.

Clary blushed and smacked his arm "Let's go. See you guys at lunch." With that, they were gone.

Catrina and Ragnor had left to advanced math so it was just me and Alexander now.

Alec turned towards me and just smiled, instantly making my heart melt.

"What class do you have?" Alec asked me.

"I have music first-"

"Me too!" Alec cut me off excitedly.

"When did you start doing music?" I asked curious as we started walking.

"Ever since that night before your surgery..."

***Flashback***

**"Margaret! I don't get it-"**

**Margaret cut him off " Don't give up Alexander...Come on. Look...This is a G. This is a A. This is a C."**

**When Alec started playing it, Margaret couldn't have been prouder of how well he got it now. After that they layed down and stared at the ceiling.**

**Alec looked over at Margaret and whispered "Margaret...Can you sing for me?"**

**Margaret turned to Alec, now face to face "Of course. You never need to ask..."**

**'I can't help but love you**  
**Even though I try not to'**

 **'I can't help but want you**  
**I know that I'd die without you'**

 **'I cant help but be wrong in the dark**  
**'Cause Im overcome in this war of hearts**  
**I cant help but want oceans to part**  
**'Cause Im overcome in this war of hearts'**

 **'Ooh-ooh**  
**Ooh-ooh**  
**Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh'**

**Alec joined in for the last ooh's..**

**'Ooh-ooh**  
**Ooh-ooh**  
**Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh'**

**Margaret and Alec just looked at each other, letting this comfortable silence take over.**

**Alec then slowly sat up "Margaret...When did you feel different? Like when did you realize you always felt like a boy?"**

**Margaret slowly got up and placed his hands in his lap "Well it all started when I was seven and I saw my dads shoes and tie. I had tried them on and I even put my dad's Cologne on. When my dad saw me he chuckled and told me how adorable I was...But when my mom saw me...she cursed me out and told me to put my dress back on...I guess ever since then I've just felt like something about me was wrong or missing and that's when I realized that I was always met to be a boy."**

**Alec nodded "Does your dad know?"**

**"Yeah" Margaret smiled "He's actually the one that said I should get the surgery. He said that he wants to see his baby boy happy. I'm not gonna lie. I definetly teared up." Margaret chuckled.**

**"Well just know that we're all here for you. I'm here for you" Alec said sincerely.**

**Margaret smiled "I know, and I appreciate you and everyone else for that." With that she pulled Alec into a hug of comfort. Alec hugged back, with the same comfort feeling.**

***End of Flashback***

"Ever since then, I've been practicing guitar. Now I'm actually pretty good at it." Alec smiled triumphantly.

I giggled "Well that's good. I told you that you could do it!"

I looked up and saw that we were already in front of the class. We walked in and sat down in the front. The rest of the students started piling in.

A few moments later the teacher walked into Class. She walked to the desk and put her bag down. She looked up at us and smiled.

"Hey everyone! My name is Ms. Roberts. But you can call me Ms. Maia if you want. I will be your homeroom teacher and your music teacher for the next 2 years. I hope this year will be as fun and easy going as it can be. All I ask for is respect and your attention. As long as I have that, we will have a good year." Ms.Roberts said excitedly yet stern.

Alec leaned towards me "I like her already."

I nod in agreement "Me too."

A student raised her hand "Ms.Roberts?"

"Yes?"

"Is your hair real?" The girl giggled. Other students joined her.

"Yes it is. Are your boobs real?" Ms.Roberts fired back.

Alexander and I started laughing as other students laughed and started pointing at her breast. The girl covered her boobs and stayed silent.

Ms.Roberts then smiled "Okay, now that we got that covered. Let's do attendance. When I say your name, say here."

Betty Smalls

"Here"

Danny Gray

"Here"

Alec lightwood

"Here"

Margaret Bane

"Actually...I go by Magnus Now..."

"He should be called disgrace" This one boy said behind them. Laughs started erupting.

"No he should be called a Disgusting bane"

Laughs got louder. From the corner of my eye, Alexander was starting to get mad. He then looked at me and slowly grabbed my hand, trying to make me feel better.

"No he should be called-"

Ms.Roberts slammed her fist on the table "Hey that's enough! All of you need to grow tf up! What does it matter? At the end of the day he is still human just like you. Stop being so childish and rude. I will not tolerate behaviour like this! If I here anything like that again you'll get written up!" Everyone's mouth shut up including mines.

Ms.Roberts breathed in and out "Okay, moving on." She turned towards me "I'll talk to the office and ask them to change it to Magnus. Cute jacket by the way." She winked before doing the rest of the attendance...

'Oh...she's awesome' I thought.

***TIME SKIP//END OF CLASS***

The rest of music class was just filled with us writing a one page essay about who we are and what makes us who we are.

***BELL RINGS***

Everyone gets up and hands there paper to Ms.Roberts. Alexander and I are the last ones to hand it in. We both start to walk out when I looked back at Ms.Robert. I needed to thank her for sticking up for me "Alexander...I need to talk to Ms.Robert for a little bit. I'll see you lunch okay?"

"Yeah, i'll see you at Lunch Magnus." He pulls me into a hug before pulling away. He then walkes down the hall to his next class.

I smile at him until his figure disappears. I turned back towards Ms.Robert and walked to her desk. I pulled up a seat and sat down.

"Ms.Robert?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She looks up.

"I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for me. What you said was like preaching to the choir." I smiled.

She chuckled and intertwined her hands "There is no need to thank me. I was just doing the right thing. You know...I know how hard it could be for a transgender person to go through this process...My sister was trans. Every night she would come home and just cry in my arms begging for someone to accept her. Out of everyone, even my family, I was the only one that accepted her. I told her that I loved her no matter what and I did. I was too late though." Tears gathered up in her eyes.

I looked at her "Too late? What do you mean? You don't have to answer if it's too personal..."

"It's personal but I trust you...She came in one night. There was this look in her eyes that I couldn't figure out. When it was dinner time, she didn't come downstairs. It was weird because she normally always did. I excused myself from the table and went up to her room. I knocked on her door and I called out, but there was no response. I kept knocking but nothing happened so I got the key and unlocked her door...She hanged herself...She killed herself..."

I gasped "Ms.Robert...I'm so so sorry."

Maia sadly smiled, wiping her tears "Look Magnus, the reason I'm sharing this with you is to let you know that if you ever need to talk about anything, I'm always here and just know that you're not alone in this. You can always and I mean always talk to me. You're not alone."

"I know Ms.Robert. Thank you" I responded.

"Oh and call me Maia." Ms.Rober-I mean Maia said.

I chuckled and got up. She also got up and engulfed me into a warm hug. We stood there for a few seconds before pulling apart.

I started walking away when "Oh and Magnus?"

I turned "Yes Maia?"

"You and that Alec kid are cute together." She smirked.

I blushed "Oh...W-we don't g-go out r-really"

"Mmhmm sureeeee" Maia chuckled.

I walked out the class with my face as red as a cherry tomatoe. I pulled out my schedule "Ugh Math...How I hateth thee?" I mumbled to myself walking down the hall...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school cafeteria!
> 
> One of the most judgmental places beside the Gym and the Hallway...  
> __________________________________________  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Warning Below...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sexual aasault attempt in this chapter. 
> 
> I just want to say that NO IS NO!
> 
> "Get off me"  
> "I don't want-"  
> "Stop"  
> "Please stop"
> 
> Those sentences are still a way of saying NO!
> 
> I've been a victim of sexual assault and I know that it can be a horrofic experience and I just want you guys to know that you're not alone and to please try to talk to someone even if it's a friend or a family member. It's always better to talk to someone.
> 
> Sexual Assault hotline:  
> 1-800-656-4673
> 
> You're not alone❤

The school cafeteria!

One of the most judgmental places beside the Gym and the Hallway...

"Magnus!" I looked around and saw Izzy standing up and waving her hands.

As I started walking towards her I heard somebody yell out "Margaret!"

I rolled my eyes and kept walking until I got to the table. Izzy walked up to me and hugged me "Don't listen to them. They're idiots. You're way more of a man than they'll ever be." Izzy smiled up at me before dragging me to the seat between her and Alec.

Speaking of Alec, his body heat was so strong next to mine...So radiating!

"Magnus!" Simon exclaimed pulling me out of my thoughts "How was English? Did Mr.Morgenstern give you trouble?"

"Actually no...and I'm surprised because rumors has it that he is a huge homophobe!" I took out my lunch and started unraveling it. My dad packed me a Turkey sandwich with chips and a Snapple.

Clary smiled "Oh how was my mother?"

I smiled "You know how much I love Jocelyn Clary! I missed her."

"Well she missed you too! Throughout the summer she kept asking about you." Clary said genuinely smiling.

Just as I was about to take a bite, Alec took a huge bite of my sandwich taking out most of the meat and leaving lettuce behind. He looked at me with those innocent yet sneaky eyes.

"Hey! You know I don't play around with my sandwiches! My dad made that with love!" I yelled at him before I tackled him out of his seat. I pinned him down and took his sandwich out of his hand and took a big bite.

I smirked "Ha! Now we're...even..." My words slowed down as I realized my the situation and...position we were in. I was on top of Alec straddling him while Alec was lying underneath me blushing lightly. Not only that but when I looked up, mostly everyone was staring at us. Including our friends who held smirks on their faces.

I looked back at Alexander and saw him looking up at me with some type of look in his eye. I don't know what happened but all I know is that there was this force from Alexander's gorgeous eyes that lured me in. We stayed in this position for I don't know how long until the words of some douche bag ruined it...

"Hey Trans boy and Fag bag, why don't you guys play with each other's dick somewhere else!"

I rolled my eyes "At least I have a dick! What's your excuse?" I yelled back.

All around me I heard laughter with 'Ohs' and 'Damns' included. I looked back at Alec who was looking at me with that beautiful smile that made me blush with just one look. Oh how his smile is so beautiful. His lips are so beautiful. 'I wonder how his lips taste...No Magnus! Now is not the time to think like that' I thought as I laughed nervously, a little blush rising up my neck. I got up from his lap and held out my hand. I helped him up but while doing that I forgot how tall Alec was for a sec and suddenly my face was in his chest. He smells really good...Anyway I looked up to see hazel-greenish eyes burning into mines. If I told you that I wasn't blushing...I would be lying.

We both smiled at each other before sitting back in our seats. I looked to my right to see Izzy smirking, while Simon's eyes were widened for some reason. Biscuit and Blondie were also smirking at us. Catrina and Ragnor were at another table looking at me with a sly look.

"Stop looking at us like that before I dump my water on your heads." Alec said glaring at them.

Jace grinned "We can't help it dude...That was hot!"

Alec just chuckled, licking his lips which didn't help with the fact that I was now a big tomato. Izzy gave me that look of 'I know something's up with you and we're gonna talk about it later'. I playfully rolled my eyes and shook my head. The bell ringed at that moment and we all gathered our stuff and headed out the cafeteria.

"What class do you guys have now?" I asked everyone.

"Iz and I have thespians right now" Simon took her hand "We need to go. You know how Heidi is."

Izzy sighed "Yeah...thou bitch is crazy" she laughed and everyone else joined in. She then waved to us as Simon pulled her away.

Alec sighed "Well I have English now. He hates me so much for being gay but it's funny how I'm really the only one that does work in his class and get good grades. Anyway I'll see you guys later."

"Well let me get to your mother's class before she kicks my ass!" Jace kissed Clary's forehead before turning towards me "Later Magnus!" He ran off.

"Well I have gym so-" I started speaking but got cut off.

"I have gym too. Come on! We'll be gym buddies!" Clary hooked arm in mine and pulled us towards the gym doors just as the bell ringed.

"Gym...one of the most judgemental places in high school..."I sighed.

Clary looked at me "I know...If anything happens-"

"I'll be fine biscuit. Don't worry about me." I reassured her.

Clary sighed calmly before going into the locker room while I went into the coach's office. I knocked lightly "Mr. Gurroway"

He smiled and got out of his seat, pulling me into a hug "Magnus! How are you? How do you feel? How's your dad?"

I smiled, pulling away "One I'm doing fine. Two I feel good and three my dad is doing just fine"

"That's good, and hey just call me Luke. You know you don't have to call me Mr.Gurroway. So what do you need?" He sat back down in the chair, looking up at me.

"I just need new gym clothes. I could really wear the other ones because you know-"

Luke nodded "Of course! Of course! Here you go. You now have 4 minutes to change."

I groaned as I walked out. I opened the door to the boys locker room and walked in. I could feel eyes on me as I walked to one of the lockers and put my stuff in it. I took off my shirt and put on my gym shirt. Everyone started leaving out but not before I heard a few insulting whispers. Finally! I was alone in the locker room...wait never mind.I could feel someone behind me so I turned around and was met with the black, cold eyes of Jonathan Morgenstern. Clary's ex...I'm actually the reason why they broke up. I caught him in the mid of having sex with another girl while he was still with Clary. I told her of course and she broke up with him the next day after me and her stayed up late at night watching Jane the virgin.

Ever since then...He's held such a deep hatred and grudge for me...The feelings mutual though...Well except grudges...Grudges gives me pimples and I don't need my pimple phase because...YIKES!

My face straightened " Jonathan."

He smirked "Margaret...How have you been?"

I rolled my eyes "You know it's Magnus. Stop trying to be so funny because it's not. It just makes you sound stupid."

He chuckled "Maybe I'm trying to be funny or maybe I'm not" A serious look overcomes his face "You think you can just walk into this locker room like it's nothing?" Before I could respond Jonathan pushed me back into my locker room "You thought wrong...You're still Margaret and you'll always be Margaret." His hands slowly went towards my butt "See...you still have that round butt of yours...Why change yourself?"

I kept on trying to push him off "Stop fucking touching me you asshole! Get off me!" I pushed him and kicked him in the gut, causing him to fall on the floor "I don't have to explain anything to you Okay!? And don't fucking touch me like that again you prick!" I walked out angrily but shivered a bit as I could feel his eyes trailing down my back.

I ran over to Clary who immedieatly got up "What took you so long? Magnus why are you shivering? What happened?"

"I-" I stopped myself as Jonathan walked past us, glancing at me with that menacing smirk "I-I'm just...cold" I whispered. I looked down at Clary giving her that 'I'll tell you later' look.

She crossed her arms "Fine but I want everything in full detail. Alright?"

"Okay" was all I responded with. Luke came out and now it was time for the Hell class known as gym to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Second Chapter!
> 
> Who else really hates Jonathan? BECAUSE I KNOW I DO! HOW DARE HE FUCKING DO THAT TO MAGNUS!?
> 
> NO MEANS NO!  
> _____________________________
> 
> Do you guys like or hate the story so far? I would love if you guys could let me know because your opinions matter! Also this is my first time writing a story like this so If you think there is anyway I need to improve this story or make it better please let me know!
> 
> Malec is adorable!  
> Luke is awesome!  
> Clary is sweet!
> 
> Read!  
> Vote!  
> Comment!  
> I would really appreciate it!
> 
> Well till next time,  
> TheBisexualGirl15 IS OUT!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus loves Magnus  
> Magnus and Clary talk about what happened  
> Alec gets worried!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Gym actually wasn't bad...

Well except for what happened in the locker room...

Luke just had us playing games and running around gym. He did warn us and tell us that gym would get hard, but for now he's giving us a little free time before we have to face our deaths. The rest of the day was kind of a blur. I had chemistry with Catrina and Ragnor and the thing about being in class with them is fun but distracting. We focus but one little slip of distraction and we're all gone. The last class was even more of a blur that I don't even remember the class that I had...Well who cares?

Everyone wanted to do something afterschool but I just decided to go home. As I walked down the street, I turned my music on and "In my blood" came on. I love this song so much. It's just so relatable and I love Shawm mendes in total. I walked to the front door and I unlocked it, walking in. I set my keys down in the bowl and looked around.

"Papa?" I called out.

My dad walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand "You're home! How was the first day back?"

I smiled "It was good to see everyone. I missed them a lot." My smile didnt reach up all the way and my father took notice of that.

Dad walked up to me "Magnus...Are people messing with you at school?"

I just nodded not really finding the right words. My father sighed and pulled me into a hug. He kissed my head and pulled back "Im going to go down to that school and I'm going to talk to them because ASMODEUS BANE WILL NOT LET ANYONE HURT HIS SON AND THAT'S THAT! AND IT'S ONLY THE FIRST DAY AND PEOPLE ARE ALREADY STARTING WITH YOU!"

I shaked my head "No, no, no. There is no need for that. It's just the usual type of insult like 'trans boy' and calling me Margaret instead of Magnus. It just makes them look dumb because they have too much of a small brain to even remember that it's actually Magnus."

"That's right!" My dad chuckled high fiving me. I laughed "Well I'm going up to my room."

My dad nodded "Okay. I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

I put my thumbs up and started walking upstairs. "Hey Magnus?" I turned around "Yeah?"

"I love you and I'm proud of you." Asmodeus smiled.

I smiled tearing up a bit "Thanks Papa." I turned and walked up the rest of the stairs to my room.

I opened the door and immdietaly dropped my bookbag, jumping onto my bed. I took out my phone and saw a missed call from Biscuit. I already knew what this was going to be about. I clicked on it and called her back. She answered after one ring.

_**'Magnus you already know why i'm calling so...EXPLAIN!' Clary said determined.** _

_**'I-It was because of Jonathan.'** _ **_I sighed deeply._ **

_**'Jonathan? WHAT THE FUCK DID HE DO!?' Clary asked angrily.** _

**_'Um...We were in the locker room and everyone had been gone. It was just me and him. He started insulting me and yeah I can deal with that because I'm great with comebacks but then...'_ **

_**'But then what? Magnus? Then what?' Clary asked nervously.** _

**_'Then he pushed me up against the wall and he started touching my butt and talked about how round it is and why would I ever change myself...But then I pushed him off and kicked him in the gut. Then I ran out...I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I was just too angry and too uncomfortable to really say anything.'_ **

_**'Magnus, you have nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. I-I' her voice broke 'I should have been there to somehow stop that from happening to you. You didn't deserve to go through that'** _

**_'Biscuit-'_ **

_**'No Magnus...I knew how cruel he was and he did this and I wasn't there to protect you. I feel like I let you down!'** _

_**'You didn't let me down biscuit. I don't need you to protect me and them something happens to you while you're trying to protect me. I protected myself and that's all that matters. You couldn't have know...Okay?' I tried reassuring her.** _

_**'Okay...But remember this Magnus Bane. You are beautiful just the way you are and what that prick Jonathan did was just disgusting. You didn't deserve that.' I could hear Clary's smile.** _

_**'Thank you biscuit.' I** _ _**smiled feeling a little bit better.** _

**2 HOURS LATER**

"Magnus! The food is ready" My dad yelled out from the kitchen.

I put my homework down and walked quickly downstairs to the kitchen. I was soon blessed with the smell of spiced chicken and garlic pasta. I slid right into the seat and as soon as my dad placed the plate down, I dove right in!

Asmodeus laughed "Slow down son! It's not going anywhere!"

"Yes it is! It's going into my mouth!" I opened my mouth and poped it into my mouth.

My dad and I shared a laugh before we continued eating dinner. As we were eating, my dad kept looking up at me. So after a while I finally stared at him.

"Papa, what is it?" I asked.

"Oh...Nothing, nothing." He said awkwardly.

I grinned "Dad, you obviously want to ask me something."

"Well okay. I mean you're pulling at my leg..." He muttered. I shook my head and leaned back in my chair, waiting for what my father was going to say.

Asmodeus put down his fork, leaning a little forward "So...How's your love life? Does anyone or has anyone, you know tickled your pickle? You know, messed with you glitter?"

"Were those suppose to be sexual questions?" I asked him confusingly.

He looked at me with widened eyes "...Maybe."

"Ewww-Dad come on-"

"I'm just kidding! That's not what I ment! What I basically went was, has anyone basically caught your eye yet?" He crossed his arms and looked at me smirking.

A little blush slowly rose to my cheeks as I thought of Alexander and what happened today...I was so caught up when I heard someone clearing their throat and  looked up to see my father giving me an amused look.

I looked down shyly "Well...Do you remember Alexander?"

He gasped "Alec Lightwood? The very tall and handsome boy? Yeah I remember him. He's such a nice boy..."

"Well I've had a crush on him for a while and I know that before the surgery due to the fact that Alec is gay, I didn't have a chance but something in my mind told me that I would end up having a chance after the surgery because the boy that is sitting in front of you has always been the real me...Being a girl was just the protective skin that I was given before I made this decision...You know what I mean?"

"Yea-"I cut my dad off.

"Papa...I really like him...and maybe...He likes me too but I don't know...I'm probably not his type anyway-"

My dad glared at me "Hey! You're a bane...You're everyones type! You know why? Cause you're beautiful...and it's obvious that you get the beauty from my side because look at me, I'm gorgeous" My dad smirked and I laughed and shook my head "Someone would be lucky to have you, because you are worth it! Never ever forget that!"

I smiled "Thanks dad. I really needed that."

"You're welcome...Also, just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt like the last time" He sighs "I knew there was something up with that bitch!" He expressed angrily.

"Dad can we not talk about her right now?" 'That's a story for another time?' I thought to myself before continuing "Let's just finish the rest of this amazing dinner that was cooked by an amazing and gorgeous chef!" I playfully smirked.

"Well of course" My dad said before we continued to dive in.

**30 minutes later**

After dinner, I went up to my room and finished my homework. Once I was done, I checked my phone for any new messages.

_**2** _ _messsages from My fashion girl (Izzy)_

_5 messages from Alexander xo_

_1 missing call from Alexander xo_

I opened up Izzy's first and read them.

_My Fashion Girl:_

**_'_ ** **Hey don't think I didn't peep what happened today. We can either talk about it now or you can go shopping with me next weekend. Either way we're going to talk about it...but I'd much rather do it while trying on makeup at the mall. So now or mall?'**

**'By the way Alec is worried about you.'**

_I responded:_

**'I would rather go shopping with you and what do you mean?'**

_She responded:_

**'You'll see •﹏•'**

I then opened the messages with Alexander and read them.

_Alexander xo:_

**'Hey are you okay?'**  
**'Why didn't you hang out with us today?'**  
**'Clary just told me you went straight home. Did you make it home safe?'**  
**'Magnus...are you ignoring me because of what happened today?'**  
**'Magnus...Please talk to me'**

_I responded_ :

**'I'm fine Alexander. I just wanted to go home and I'm not ignoring you. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was.'**

_Alexander xo:_

**'Oh okay. I just wanted to be sure! Im glad you're fine. I missed you today after school.**

_I responded:_

**'I missed you too.'** My heart melted.

_Alexander xo:_

**_Well it's time to call it a night. Goodnight Mags._ ** _'_

**'Goodnight Alexander'** I text back with a small smile on my face before putting my phone on the dresser next to me. I layed on my stomach and let the softness of the pillow lure me into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia is a badass!
> 
> Malec!
> 
> Enjoy❤

I walked into Maia's class to see Alec standing by my seat. I walked over to him and hugged him. I sniffed in some of the Cologne he was wearing along with his body scent and I was almost lost in the beautiful smell of Alexander.

I pulled away and smiled "Why did you come in early?"

"Because this is my homeroom" He grinned "I also had a feeling that you would end up coming here and it just so happens that I have a rainbow bagel with cream cheese and Bacon here for you." He pulled it out and gave it to me "Nice and hot...and well cold because you know the cream cheese and then the Bacon...the cream cheese is cold and you know the Bacon-"

I put my finger over his lips and giggled seeing the cute little blush that blossomed on his cheeks "Hey...I get it and I thank you for getting me this. You really know me well and you know how much I love my rainbow bagels. Thank you." I smiled and rubbed my hand up his arm. I swear I thought I felt him shiver but I guess I was wrong.

I turned towards Maia who was lowkey watching us with a smirk "Maia, can I eat in here?"

"Yeah sure!" Maia smiled.

"Okay thank you!" I started unwrapping it and examined it for all it's colorful beauty. I moaned at the delightful smell of it and looked up at Alec to see him looking at me with...lust? Anyway,  I took half of the bagel and bit into it. I then offered some to Alec but remembered what he did to my sandwich yesterday and I quickly pulled back, playfully glaring at him!

He chuckled lightly and sat in his seat. I followed behind him and sat down in mine just as the bell ringed. More kids started to pile into class. Maia started calling out attendance as the last set of people walked in.

She walked back to her desk and put the folder down. She started writing something in big letters on the board. As students started to understand what it was they groaned and whined in annoyance as the word PROJECT was written in all caps.

Maia rolled her eyes "Hey! Quit the groaning and the whining. You guys don't even know what the project is and you're already complaining!" Everyone went quiet "Okay...So one, this project is one of the 4 projects that you'll have out of the year. This project will be dued in 4 weeks-"

"Why?" Somebody asked.

"Well before you decided to cut me off, I was about to tell you. Stop interrupting me and maybe I'll get to the reason why..." I chuckled a bit before she continued "The REASON it's due in 4 weeks is because it's a two to four partner project and it's a performance project." Maia smiled.

A girl raised her hand "Yes Lydia?"

"So we're going to be singing a song in front of the class?" Lydia asked.

Maia nodded "Yes. With your partner or group, you're going to pick two to five songs that really speak to you." She starts walking from behind the desk towards all of us. "Songs that you can relate to. Songs that express who you are. Songs that express the real you." Maia smiles at me before looking around the class "To start things off, today you guys will pick your groups and then come up with some songs that you would like to use for this project. I expect to have a list from everyone by the end of class...Oh and remember, appropriate songs. Not ones with curses in them. That's right I'm looking at you Brad. Okay you guys can start now. If you guys have any question, I'll be here at my desk." Maia smiled walking back to her desk.

Chattering noises increased as people started picking their partners. Alec turned to me and smiled "So do you want to be partners?"

I rubbed my chin "Hmm...I don't know" I saw Alec's smile drop a little "I'm just kidding! Of course I want to be your partner!" I smiled playfully pushing him.

"Okay. So how many songs do you want to pick out?" He asked.

I started thinking and then got a really good Idea "Let's do three songs. You can sing one and then I sing one but we can sing them at the same time and then we somehow come together for the last song." Alec looked at me in confusion.

I explained "For example, we're singing at the same time but we're singing different songs and then the last song we sing together. Do you understand a bit more now?"

Alec nodded "Yes...Maybe"

I rolled my eyes, chuckling "We'll figure it out as we go along."

**30 minutes later...**

Alexander and I were still struggling to find our third song. For the first two, Alec had picked his song but he wouldn't tell me which one and since he had the paper I couldn't see what he wrote down. After a battle within myself, I chose "This is Me" from the Greatest Showman, one of my most favorite movies of all time. For the third song, Alexander and I we're battling between whether we should go with "A thousand years" or "Dance to this".

"I think for now we should just put them both down on the list until we really figure out which one we want to do." Alec said. I nodded and he wrote down the two songs on the paper.

At that moment the bell ringed. Everyone packed up their stuff and gave their papers to Maia walking out of class. We gathered our stuff and went to Maia giving her the paper before walking out.

As we walked down the hall I looked towards Alexander to see him already smiling down at me. A little blush tinted my cheeks as I cleared my throat "So do you want to come over to my house today and work on the project? Or...go to your house maybe?" My voice shaked a little.

Alec stopped and turned towards me smiling "My house...."

"Okay." I smiled.

Alec slightly frowned and mumbled something...

"What was that?" I asked.

Alec quickly wiped the frown and smiled "Nothing. Um let's meet afterschool by my motorcycle."

"Oka-WAIT WHAT!?" I looked up for Alexander only to see him running to his class, leaving me in front of my next class shocked.

_*Bell rings*_

And now...Late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is going to happen next?
> 
> Find out next Friday


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Im sorry that I didnt update. Life has been a bit hectic but im back!
> 
> This chapter will contain homophobic slurs.
> 
> Remember this: Who you are is who you are and who you have always been! Love is Love❤
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**End of the Day...**

I looked around for Alec to see him leaning on his motorcycle, chatting with Jace and Izzy. As I walked towards them, I couldn't help but think of how good Alec looked leaning against his motorcycle. His leather jacket and his black jeans, with his black boots. He looked truly badass.

I was deep in thought when I heard a honk from the side of my ear. I looked to my left to see a car pulling out from it's space. It caused all the lightwoods to lift their heads up and look at me. I apologized and walked over to them.

Alec pushed himself off his bike towards me "Magnus you need to be careful. You could have gotten hit. What happened?"

"I-" I saw Jace and Isabelle both looking at me with smirks on their faces. I rolled my eyes "I just got distracted for a moment"

Izzy laughed "I'll say"

Alec looked at her confused while Jace kept that stupid smirk on his face. I glared at them both of them.

Jace cleared his throat "Um...I'm going to go. I have baseball practice. See you guys" He waved at them, walking away.

" Yeah, I have cheerleading and then thespians. So tell mom I won't be coming back till about 7:00 ." Izzy picked up her bag.

"I will and Magnus is going to be at our house working on a project with me." Alec explained.

Izzy smirked "Okay, I'll see you at home." She then leaned in and whispered something into Alec's ear. I raised my eyebrow as a little blush made it's way up to his cheeks.

Isabelle then turned to me "See you later Mags!" Before she walked away.

**Alec's Pov**

"Remember to use protection." Izzy whispered to me. I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks. It didn't help that Magnus was looking at me questioningly.

Izzy walked away happily but I know that she could feel my glare burning through her head.

I shook my head and got onto the motorcycle holding out the helmet for him.

His eyes widened "Are you forreal!? A Motorcycle!?  What happened to your car?"

"Well my mom had to use it today. So we're stuck with leathy!" I patted the leather seat behind me.

He shook his head "Nope! Nope! I will walk. Thank you very much."

Just as he was about to walk away, I grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him closer to me. Well maybe a little too close because now we were just inches away from each other. I could see that cute little blush on his cheeks again.

Wait...Did I just say that?

I smiled "Don't worry, I'll make sure you're safe. I would never let anything happen to you. Just hold onto me and you'll be fine." I slid my hand down towards his hand and gently held it "Besides, your house is like a mile away from here. Nobody wants to walk all those blocks." Magnus laughed showing me that exquisite smile of his. I held the helmet out to him and he took it, putting it on.

I moved up a little bit more, giving Magnus more space. He put his hand on my shoulders to steady himself getting on behind me. Once he got situated, I started up the motorcycle.

"Wait, aren't you going to put on your helmet?" Magnus asked concerned.

I looked at him over my shoulder "I'll be fine Magnus."

"Fine isn't safe though Alexander. Please put it on. It will make me less nervous." He handed the helmet to me.

I looked at him but then sighed as he won me over with those puppy eyes. I took the helmet and put it on. I started up the motorcycle once again. "Hold on" I said calmly and smiled as I felt Magnus wrap his arms around my waist, snuggling into my back.

I started it up all the way and quickly made my way out of the school parking lot, zooming towards my house.

Hopefully my mom will be home and hopefully...my dad won't.

**10 minutes later...**

I pulled up into the drive way and turned the engine off. I looked over my shoulder "We're here Magnus."

He slowly loosened his grip from around my waist while I took my helmet off fixing my hair. Magnus slowly took off his helmet and handed it to me. Our hands brushed as I took it from him, that cute blush appearing on his face once again...

I just thought that again...

I smiled at him getting up from the motorcycle. I held out my hands for him to help him get off. I took my motorcycle and leaned it against the railing.

Magnus and I them walked to the front door. I took out my keys and unlocked the door. We walked into the house, taking off our shoes and leaving them by the door.

I looked around and saw my mom's suitcase on the couch. I smiled "Mom! I'm home!"

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned towards Magnus who looked nervous "Yeah?"

He looked up at me "Does your mom like know about what happened? You know with me? D-does she w-want to see me?"

"Magnus of course. When I called her and told her about you coming over, she couldn't wait to see you." I reassured him.

He smiled softly "O-Okay"

I was about to say something else when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up and there my mom was walking down with a big smile on her face.

I walked towards her and opened my arms out "Mom-"

"Magnus!" She walked past me to pull him into a warm hug, leaving me frozen with my arms out. 'That should have been my hug.' I slightly pouted.

I watched though as Magnus accepted her embrace, sighing " Hi Mrs.Lightwood"

She pulled away "Oh Magnus what's with this formal talk. I always told you, Maryse is fine. It makes me feel old when you call me Mrs.Lightwood." She pouted.

Magnus chuckled "Well you don't look a day over 20 Maryse."

Maryse laughed playfully hitting Magnus "Oh...You are something Magnus. How have you been?"

"I've been good." Magnus grinned.

I cleared my throat and pouted at my mom with my arms still open "I didn't get my hug."

Maryse smiled and walked over to me "Oh come here you big baby" She pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek and pulled back "I need to talk to Magnus for a little bit to just catch up."

"Oh mom. Izzy and Jace aren't gonna get back home till about 7:00. They both have practice." I told her and she nodded.

My mom turned away from me and walked towards Magnus. She started pulling him towards the couch. I then knew that she would be talking to him for a while so I just chuckled and ran upstairs.

I got to my room and dropped my bookbag on the floor. I walked over to my dresser and dropped my keys. I looked to the side and saw the guitar that Magnus had got me for my 15th birthday.

I took it and walked over to my bed sitting down. I never told Magnus the song that I had picked for the project. It was "In my Blood" by Shawn Mendes. Man I love that guy! His songs are deep and so relatable. It's also relatable to me because it always reminds me of the first time I came out to my family. Everyone besides my father was okay with it and after that night...The relationship with my father was never the same again.

I started strumming my guitar slowly as I started singing...

_(_ _Help me_  
_It's like the walls are caving in_  
_Sometimes I feel like giving up_  
_But I just can't_  
_It isn't in my blood_

_Laying on the bathroom floor_  
_Feeling nothing_  
_I'm overwhelmed and insecure_  
_Give me something I could take_  
_To ease my mind slowly_

_Just have a drink and you'll feel better_  
_Just take him home and you'll feel better_  
_Keep telling me that it gets better_  
_Does it ever?_

_Help me, it's like the walls are caving in_  
_Sometimes I feel like giving up_  
_No medicine is strong enough_

_Someone help me_  
_I'm crawling in my skin_  
_Sometimes I feel like giving up_  
_But I just can't_  
_It isn't in my blood_  
_It isn't in my blood)_

I was interrupted by someone clapping and heard Magnus's voice "That was so beautiful Alexander. I love that song. Is that what you're going to do for the project?" Magnus walked over to the bed, sitting next to me.

"Y-yeah, I was thinking about it. What did my mom talk to you about?" I smiled slightly.

"Oh, she just asked me about how things were going to so far and then she asked me if I wanted to stay for dinner. You know I just couldn't deny her because I love Maryse's cooking." He said laughing but it died down once he noticed I wasn't laughing. "Alexander"

I looked up "Hmm?"

"Dont hmm me, there is obviously something wrong. You can talk to me Alexander. You know that." Magnus put his hand over mine.

My heart fluttered at the gesture as I looked down at the our hands. Magnus must of realized what he did because then he slowly moved his hand put it in his lap.

I sighed "It's just...me singing this song just kind of brought me back to that night."

Magnus smiled sadly "The night you came out to your family..."

FLASHBACK:

_I got up from my seat_ _"Um I have something to tell you guys?"_

_My mom smiled "What is it honey?"_

_"I-I'm-"_

_"Come on! Spit it out already" My demanded._

_"I'm...gay!" I whispered._

_A silence overtook the room, leaving me in a dreaded mood. All of a sudden I felt little arms around My waist and look down to see Max smiling up at me "I still love you Alec. No matter what."_

_Izzy got up "Yeah. You're still my brother Alec. I love you. Also...I kinda of always knew anyway. I saw the signs" She chuckled before hugging me._

_"Yeah me too. Even when you tried to hide you sucked at it. But we love you man." Jace patted my back._

_I looked at my parents and saw unreadable expressions._

_"Mom? Dad?"_

_"Alec...I'm shocked by this but if this is how you feel and if this is who you are then as a parent, just know that I will always love you. You are my son." She smiled at me with tears in her eyes. She got up and walked over to me pulling all of us into a loving embrace. We all pulled back smiling but that soon was ruined._

_"ENOUGH!" Robert slammed his hand on the table "No son of mine will be gay! That is unacceptable! How can you just accept this Maryse? He's not a man. He's a disgrace to this family."_

_"DON'T CALL MY SON A DISGRACE!" My mom shouted "How dare you? He is not a disgrace! If anything, he is a brave soul for even doing something like this. If anyone is the disgrace, it's you. He is your son, your own flesh. He is more of a man than you...Get out."_

_Robert squinted "What?"_

_Maryse squinted "You heard me...I said get out!"_

_Robert laughed "You can't kick me out. I'm going out for drinks. I can't be here right now with a fag in my house. Just know this. This is my house! Nobody kicks me out of my house! And from now own, you're dead to me" He finished off looking at me before walking out._

_My mom turned to me "I'm so sorry Alec, but i'm proud of you" She cupped my cheek._

_"We all are" Izzy added._

_I smiled around at my mother and my siblings, thankful for them excepting me._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"He just ignores me now. I really am dead to him. He usually only talks to me if he needs something from me which is rarely..."

"Hey, look at me." Magnus whispered, I looked at him. "I was so proud of you. I still am. That takes courage do something like that. Coming out is a difficult thing that you have to be ready for at some point. Shoot look how long it took me to come out to my dad and you guys. But in the end no matter what happens there are people out there that will always love you and be there for you and support you. Your father is just an asshole okay? A mean, nasty, ugly, asshole. I don't know why Maryse married him." I laughed at his words "There is that smile..." Magnus smiled looking into my eyes. "You know what? You should definitely do choose that song. It connects with you physically, emotionally, and mentally. It's your song." Magnus bopped my nose.

I scrunched my face up and frowned playfully. Magnus laughed falling back on the bed. I soon joined him, laying on my side. He copied my position looking back at me.

I smiled "Thanks Magnus. I really needed that."

He grinned "You're welcome."

I stared at Magnus as he looked at me. Lately I've been feeling this type of fluttering in my heart when ever when I'm with Magnus. His smile just makes me so happy. Those pink lips just pull me more. Magnus is everything you could want...It's everything I want. Maybe I do like Magnus...no...I definitely do like Magnus.

"Alexander? Earth to Alexander?" Magnus giggled. What a cute sound.

"Um yeah?" I asked.

He stood up "Shall we get started on our project?" He held out his hand.

I gladly took his hand "Yes we shall!" When I stood up, I ended up really close to Magnus. I feel like this has happened before...

When I looked down at Magnus, he looked like a cute cherry tomato. He blushes a lot and I find that adorable. Our breaths were in sync, that's how close we were to each other. I smirked down at him.

Magnus smiled and pulled back, looking down while I just admired how adorable he looked with his tinted ears.

Not only did I like Magnus...I might even be falling for him.

**About 2 hours later...**

We were in the middle of working on our song when my mom called out "Alec! Magnus! Dinner is ready"

Magnus jumped up "Yay!" He smelled the air "And she made chicken fetachini, my favorite!" He ran out my room and downstairs.

I looked at the time and it was 7:00 the usual time when...my dad gets home.

Huh...let's see how this goes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert is such a dick isn't he?
> 
> Hands up if you hate Robert...
> 
> Love is Love!
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Read the love  
> Kudos the love  
> Comment the love
> 
> Well till next time,  
> TheBisexualGirl15 is OUTTT!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while!
> 
> I started school last week and 11th grade is already hard! Also, things have just been going on in my life but I'm back to update!!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!!❤

**Continuation from Chapter 5**

**Alec's Pov**

By the time I got to the kitchen, Magnus was already sitting at the dining table smiling brightly as my mom put the food down in front of him. I chuckled and took my seat by Magnus.

I heard the front door open and close. I went stiff for a moment but then realized it was only my siblings.

Izzy smiled "Hey Magnus!" She slid in the seat across from me.

"Alec you never told me that Magnus was staying for dinner." Jace stated.

"I was going to but you had to go to practice." I said.

Jace squinted "Rightttt" Then he shrugged and sat down next to Izzy.

My mom came back to the table with the rest of the food and set it down in front of the rest of us before sitting down at one of the ends of the table. We started eating and chatting when about 20 minutes later we heard the door open and slam loudly.

That only met one thing...

"I'm home" Robert said straight-faced. From the corner of my eye I could see Magnus's tensed figure as Robert walked behind him to the fridge. He took out the can of beer and came to the table sitting at the other end of the table.

Robert eyebrows burrowed "Where is my food Maryse?"

She looked up from her plate and straight into his eyes "It's in the pot. You have legs. Use them." She stated before digging into her food.

Robert sucked his teeth, mumbling something under his breath before getting up and serving himself a plate. He sat back down and stabbed his fork into the food.

He took a bite and threw the fork down "This food is cold!"

"Well next time how about to bring something from outside or how about you actually come on time for dinner instead of coming in late!" Maryse said with authority. Everybody was now looking back and forth at them.

Robert slammed his fist down on the table "Shut your mouth woman! This is my table you're sitting at. You have no right!"

"I have a right to as long as I'm the one cooking and putting the food on the table and into that gut of yours Robert!" Maryse growled back before taking a sip of her water "Do you have anything else to put your two senses into!?" She questioned.

"Yeah...Who is this stranger here?" Robert asked gesturing towards Magnus who slowly put down his fork and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

I decided to speak up "This is Magnus Da-"

"Isabelle do you know who he is?" My dad asked Iz, clearly ignoring me.

Izzy smiled sadly at me before answering "That's Magnus dad!"

"Magnus...Magnus who?" He asked rubbing his beard.

"Magnus Bane dad..." Jace smiled.

Robert squinted "I never knew asmodeus had a son. I thought he only had a daughter."

Maryse shook her head "No Robert...Asmodeus always had a daughter but" My mom smiled at Magnus "he always had a son. Always."

Magnus smiled at my mom and I before turning towards Robert with his hand out "Hi Mr.Lightwood."

My dad did not shake his hand, but squinted his eyes at Magnus as if he was trying to figure it out. Magnus quickly retracted his hand and looked down at his lap. I slowly moved my hand towards his thigh and squeezed it comfortably. He looked up at me and smiled at me, putting his hand over mine.

Then what happened next truly frightened us all.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU ABOMINATION!" Robert stood up, directing his words toward Magnus.

Magnus was shaking slightly in his seat looking up at Robert in fear but not shock. I tightened my hand on Magnus's thigh as I could feel him start to get up.

Maryse stood up "Robert Magnus-"

"You mean Margaret" Robert stated "When I heard Asmodeus talking about it with you I thought he was just joking" He shouted at Maryse before his eyes went to Magnus "But to do that to the body that God gave you...That's unheard of! That's sick! That's disgusting! Why would somebody let their child do that to themselves! God gave you the body of a girl! Be grateful and stick with it! You're just an abomination to your family. A walking monster. Get out-"

"HOW ABOUT YOU GET OUT ROBERT!?" Maryse slammed her hand down "The boy that you see in front of you, is who he's always been! The exterior was just protecting his true soul! Stop being so fucking ignorant and stubborn!"

"Dad-" Izzy and Jace tried to calm things down but it only got worse.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Robert yelled.

I got up "OKAY I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! Who are you to walk in here and cause all this trouble dad. Magnus is Magnus! It's who he's always been! You need get whatever stick is up your ass and show some more respect DAD! If I should even call you that-"

Robert looked at me "Who are you to try to talk to me like that? As far as I know the only children I have are Isabelle and Jace. Minus Max who you took away from me! You are dead to me you fag!"

I froze in place at the mention of Max. My dad knows that's an emotional part of my life that I don't like to relive. If only I could have stopped him...I could have saved him...Maybe it was my fault...

I looked at everyone before running out the kitchen and running to my room, slamming the door.

**Third Person Pov**

Isabelle looked as Alec ran up the stairs. It's been about 11 months since Max's death and she knew that it was a sensitive topic for Alec.

"Don't bring up Max! Don't you ever bring up Max again! It was not Alec's fault! The nerve of you to even bring it up...You know what father? You're officially dead to me." Izzy said before running out.

Jace just looked at Robert, shaking his head "Bastard" he growled before walking out.

Magnus got up and looked at Robert, who was glaring at him "You know Mr. Robert, I had a feeling you would be a ignorant bitch but this is just being an ignorant and selfish dick. You're not grateful for what you have at all...You have three kids and a wife. You have a family and I'm sorry for Max's lost but none of what happened was Alexander's fault! You're not a father! If anyway is a walking monster...you are!" Magnus looked into Robert's eyes glaring at him.

He then smirked and turned around making his way out. But before Magnus exited, he looked back towards Robert "Oh and about my life...Mind your fucking business. Who I am doesn't concern you." With that, Magnus walked out of kitchen and up the stairs.

"Get out Robert...Just go...You've caused enough trouble already. Get out of our lives" Maryse whispered harshly.

Robert rolled his eyes, walking out of the kitchen and out of their lives for good.

Maryse sighed before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs. She needed to be there for her kids right now and that's what she was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 6
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! This was definitely an emotional rollercoaster but there will be other chapters in this story that will also be an emotional roller coaster! So you have more to be in stored for! 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Read the love❤  
> Vote for the love❤  
> Comment the love❤  
> I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> Well till next time,  
> TheBisexualGirl15 IS OUTTT!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well!
> 
> ❤❤❤

**Continuation of Chapter 6**

**Alec's Po** v

I sat on my bed, my hands shivering after everything that just happened. Max...Was it my fault?

_Knock Knock_

"Alec...May I come in?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

She walked in and closed the door lightly. She smiled at me sadly and walked over to me, sitting down on the bed.

"Dad is a giant asshole. What he said was unacceptable and wrong." She put her hand over mine.

I looked at her with teary eyes "But Maybe it's true...Maybe it was my fault."

Izzy gripped my hand "Alec it was never your fault. Don't listen to that asshole. Everyone knows that it wasn't your fault. You couldn't do anything about it Alec. It was that driver's fault Big Brother. He shouldn't have been drunk. Max would have never put it on you and you know that. If anything he would have climbed up your leg and playfully slapped you and used words like fudge to replace curse words to convince you that it wasn't your fault." Izzy chuckled with a small smile "But it was not your fault. Alright?"

I smiled "Yeah...Thanks Iz..."

Izzy sighed "You're welcome Hermano." She rubbed my arm, leaning her head on my shoulder.

The door opened and we both looked to see Jace walking in "Hey what Robert said...Don't listen to that stuff. He's a dick. He had no right..." He walked over to me and sat in my chair "Besides all that stuff about the not being his son...He doesn't deserve you as a son. He doesn't even deserve the father role because you are the man of the house, not him." Jace grinned patting my shoulder. I smiled, nodding my head. He smiled back before leaning back in the chair.

Again, the door opened up. Everyone looked to see Magnus walk in with Maryse right behind him. Magnus walked up to me and took my hand. He rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. My heart jumped at the warmth of his hand surrounding mine. From the corner of my eye, I could see Izzy slightly grinning at us which I just ignored.

Magnus slowly pulled away and moved to the side, giving my mother space to pull me into a hug. She pulled away and slowly caressed my cheek "I love you Alec and I'm sorry about this whole situation. But he's gone. Robert will not be causing anymore problems in this house. We're going to get through this." She stood up looking at all of us "Together"

"Together" we all said in unison.

Maryse smiled "Okay! Group Hug!" She beckoned everyone. Izzy and Jace instantly came into the hug.

Maryse smiled over at Magnus "You too Magnus. Bring it in."

Magnus then walked in and the hug was complete.

Maryse squeezed all of them together "I love you guys so much" Being in this hug helped me realized that I didn't need my dad...I had my family right here.

We stayed there in this one big hug for a few minutes before pulling away from each other. Maryse smiled at us and walked out at. Jace and Izzy then walked out after leaving Magnus and I alone.

Magnus slowly walked towards my bed and sat down. He tilted his head "Tonight was something...wasn't it."

I chuckled emotionless "Yeah, it was." I sighed looking over at Magnus "I'm sorry for what my father said to you. He didn't have the right to disrespect you and talk to you like that."

"Honestly, I expected it...and yeah I was scared but I wasn't shocked...because I expected it. Your father is just an ignorant bastard who doesn't understand and doesn't even try to understand things" Magnus sighed calmly "He's just a lost soul."

I shook my head "He still had no right to say those things to you. I'm sorry."

"Hey. Stop saying sorry. You're not the ignorant bastard here. Your dad is." Magnus stated before placing his hand on my cheek, caressing it "I just want you to know though that what happened to Max was never your fault. Max would of agreed with me too. He's probably up their, looking down at us with his mouth full of Graham crackers nodding." Magnus giggled while I chuckled quietly.

I could feel tears rise up as I thought about Max " I miss him."

Magnus sadly smiled at me "We all do too" He then opened up his arms slowly, a slight blush on his cheeks. I instantly went in and threw my arms around his waist, burying my face into his neck as sobbed. He wrapped his arms around my neck and rubbed my back.

"Let it out Alexander...I'm not going anywhere...Not now...Not ever." He whispered.

I looked up at him pouting "Promise?"

He caressed my cheek "Promise" I went back to sobbing and eventually fell asleep in Magnus's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I feel like this chapter was also very emotional. Next chapter will almost be like a filler chapter and there will be a time skip like a huge time skip. About 2 months to be exact and it will go back to being Magnus's Pov for a while. I hope your enjoying the story so far! 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Read the love❤  
> Vote for the love❤  
> Comment the love❤  
> I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> Well till next time,   
> TheBisexualGirl15 IS OUTTT!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat a filler chapter!
> 
> I hope that you enjoy this!❤

**1** **month later...**

**Magnus's Pov**

Sweaters, Halloween, pumpkin, beautiful trees. October is one of my favorite months...Besides Thanksgiving and my birth month! Oh and of course Pride!

I admired the trees as I walked across the street to Alec's house for him to take me to school. I have a car but dad won't let me drive it until I'm 18 so...it just stays in the garage.

The last month has been filled with Alec taking me to school in the morning. Normally it would be my dad but Alexander insisted on taking me and honestly I really really couldn't say no. I don't know what's been happening with Alexander and I but our friends have even noticed things. Alexander has been more touchy feely affectionately, but he still just claims we're best friends.

I walked up to the door, ringing the bell when the door opened and out walked Alec with his usual leather jacket and scarf.

He smiled "Are you ready to go? Izzy and Jace left early for practice so we're taking old leathy today." My eyes widened before I nodded in response observing the way the sun hit Alec's features...Especially his eyes.

"Hey Magnus, you coming?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Alec who was sitting on the motorcycle, waving the helmet in the air.

I sighed "Yeah" I walked over to him. I got on behind him and put on the helmet. He put his helmet on and started up the engine. He looked back at me and smirked "I won't go slow this morning."

I put my head on his shoulder "That's fine. I trust you."

He smiled as I snuggled into back and my grip tightened on him as he backed out of the garage and onto the street.

"Hold on Mags" He whispered softly before we pulled off. The way he cares. It makes my heart fly like doves.

Ugh...I think I'm falling for him...Who am I kidding...

'I've already fallen for him' I thought as my grip tightened, watching the neighborhood go by...

**10 minutes later...**

Alec had pulled up into the parking lot, turning off the engine. I stretched out behind him and took of my helmet, getting off.

I handed him the helmet "You know, your back is very comfortable. I almost went to sleep on death trap thing you call a motorcycle." I said sarcastically.

"Well thank you but my front is more comfortable actually" He smirked. I hit his chest playfully, turning around so he doesn't see me blushing. Was he trying to flirt with me...I never been more confused.

I crossed my arms and turned around, walking towards the school. I heard footsteps catching up to me. Alexander threw his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer. I looked up at him smiling as we walked into school just as the bell ringed.

And he says we're just best friends...

Are we? Or...

Are we more?

Or...

I don't even know anymore!

**Skip to 4th period!**

Algebra 2...

It actually wasn't that bad. Mr. Santiago is a really good teacher. I always focus in that class and  honestly I'm surprised I was never really good at Algebra but -'BLONDIE!?' I thought as I walked into the class, seeing Jace sitting in the seat next to mine.

"Hey Blondie!" I walked over to them.

He smirked "Glitter Locks. Hey!"

I sat in my seat, putting my bag behind my chair before turning to him "What are you doing here?"

"Well they saw how well I did in trig and geometry so they decided to bump me up to Algebra 2. I'm gonna be in the class for the rest of the year. You're welcome." Jace grinned, turning towards the board as Mr. Santiago walked in.

I rolled my eyes at his cockiness. I pulled out my notebook and opened it as he spoke "Okay Class today i'm going to hand out review papers with 30 questions and each one of you will be responsible to come up and do one on the board." He went around handing out a paper to each student "Oh and DON'T try cheating off each other...I hear everything! You can start." He concluded, walking back to his desk.

Jace whistled "He is no joke. On paper and off."

"Yeah, he doesn't take any type of bullshit." I stated, starting my work. Here and there Jace would ask me a few questions but he was really really good at it.

It was now time to go up on the board and show the class your work. I raised my hand "Can I do 6 and 9 Mr. Santiago?" Mr. Santiago nodded.

"Of course he wants to do 6 and 9." I heard a familiar and dreading voice come from the back of the class.

Jace frowned turning towards the voice "What's that suppose to mean Jonathan?"

"Stay out of this Herondale!" Jonathan snickered.

Jace growled but I put my hand on his shoulder and turned towards Jonathan "I picked 6 and 9 because they're hard but I actually know how to do them unlike you who probably can't even get through question 1 which is just 2×2 to the 2nd power." I smirked at the dumb look that took over Jonathan's face.

He shook his head "What does it matter? You're probably doing the old 69 with Mr. Santiago anyway." Jonathan smirked as his crew started laughing, making dirty gestures towards me.

Something slammed against a desk, causing all of us to jump. I looked up at to see Mr. Santiago squinting at Jonathan "You want to repeat that Morgenstern?"

Jonathan smirked "You're probably doing the old 69 with Trans boy or should I say...Margaret over there." I rolled my eyes.

Mr. Santiago chuckled deeply before looking up at him, stone faced "Well for your info, I'm asexual so I'm not into that stuff and second of all how would you ever know what 69 is...Huh? Have you done it before Morgenstern? You seem confident about the topic. Maybe your a pro at it...and you're just trying to hide it. Third...don't ever say anything in my class like that again. When you finally get an A in my class then you can run that filthy, annoying mouth of yours. Till then, shut up and you know what? How about you start us off by doing question 1?"

Jonathan shook his head but Mr. Santiago didn't take no for an answer. Jonathan glared at me as he walked towards the class only for Jace to slide his foot out and trip Jonathan.

Everyone started laughing, even I was but mine soon came to a stop when he looked at me with that same stare he looked at me with in the locker room that day. I wasn't scared though. I glared right back at him, grinning a little as he got up.

"Hey are you okay?" Jace asked me.

I crossed my arms leaning back "Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled at him, he nodded and turned back towards the board.

We continued to laugh as we saw Jonathan struggle with the first question. I looked towards Mr. Santiago who grinned at me before snickering along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Jace are one of my favorite brotps!
> 
> End of Chapter 8
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this filler type Chapter. Anything that doesn't have Malec in it or doesn't discuss Malec is a filler chapter to me even though it did have Malec in the beginning! Chapter 9 is going to be the foundation and I think chapter 10 is going to set things off as they should be!
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Read the love❤  
> Vote for the love❤  
> Comment the love❤  
> I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> Well till next time,   
> TheBisexualGirl15 IS OUTTT!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Izzy do some shopping and gossiping!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy❤

****

**Third Person Pov**

It was now Saturday and Magnus and Izzy had met up to go shopping. Alec had thought that Magnus came over to spend time with him but Izzy smirked pulling him away.

They were now in forever 21 looking at pants. Izzy walked up to Magnus holding these really nice skinny jeans.

"So" Izzy spoke "What's the deal with you and my clueless big brother?"

Magnus kept looking for pants "I don't know what you're talking about."

Izzy roller her eyes "Magnus save us both the time instead of acting like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Seriously Isabelle, I don't know what you're-"

"Magnus it's obvious that you and Alec like each other." She shimmed against my shoulder "So why do you guys keep using the best friend excuse to stop this friendship from turning into something more?" Izzy crossed her arms.

Magnus turned to her "He keeps using the best friend excuse! I hate when he says it's a best friend thing! When I do want to be much more..." The last of it came out as a whisper.

Izzy smirked, triumphantly "I knew it!" Her smirk was then replaced with a smile as she looked at Magnus fiddling with his fingers "How long have you felt like this?"

Magnus sighed "For a while now if I'm being honest.  I've felt that way for a while. I mean Alexander is just...he's just...perfect."

Izzy grinned "Well I wouldn't say perfect..."

"Iz-"

"Hey I'm just kidding!" She raised her hands in the air "Let's talk somewhere less hectic. For now, let's go try on clothes."

Magnus smiled as they both ran to the fitting room. They ended up shopping at a total of 21 shops. See when Izzy and Magnus shop, nothing is impossible.

They were now sitting in the food court which was very empty today. They had both gotten BLT'S with avacado and Dragonfruit smoothies.

Izzy put her smoothie down "So how are we going to get you and Alec together?"

Magnus choked on his smoothie "What?"

"You heard me. How? Because I want to see this ship rise! You guys already act like it. What is stopping you from turning your friendship into a relationship?" She asked.

Magnus thought for a second "I...I actually don't know. He doesn't even like me-"

"Ha! Magnus don't be ridiculous. Of course he likes you. You have no idea..." Izzy smirked, leaning back in her chair.

**Flashback:**

_"Izzy?" Alec walked into her room._

_She sat up on her bed "What's up Alec?"_

_"The ceiling, anyway" he walked over to her bed and sat down "Did Magnus tell you where he was going after school?"_

_Izzy shook her head "No. Why?"_

_Alec sighed in frustration "Because...I sent him messages and I called a few times and he isn't answering."_

_Iz smirked "I'm sure he's fine Alec. If I remember correctly, Clary told me that he was goi-"_

_He stood up "Going where? With someone else?"_

_Izzy chuckled "No...He was going home. You know with the way you're acting, I would say you're one jealous giant." Iz smirked playfully, crossing her arms._

_He crossed his arms, stone faced "I'm not jealous. He's my best friend. I'm just worried."_

_"Oh really, then why did you get so defensive and so on the attack if you're not jealous? Why did you even get jealous when you thought of the possibility that Magnus might be with someone else? You may be his best friends but bestfriends don't get that jealous unless..." Izzy stood up in his face._

_A little blush formed "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Well that blush says other wise" Izzy sat back on the bed, crossing her legs._

_Alec cleared his throat "Well...I just feel hot"_

_"Magnus is also hot. " She winked._

_Alec rolled his eyes "Whatever Iz."_

_"You say whatever but we all know what's up. You obviously have feelings for Magnus. You're not really good at hiding it. Especially with what happened in the Cafeteria today. I mean wooo! If that doesn't help you guys see that you're meant to be. I don't know what will. He may be your best friend but I know that both of you want something more with each other." Izzy stated._

_Alec sighed "You know what? I'm gonna go and call Magnus one more time." He went to walk but turned back around "Oh and I do feel hot in here. Also Magnus is just my best friend."_

_As he walked out he heard Izzy laugh "Like I said, Magnus is hot too Alec!" He blushed, rolling his eyes and walked out._

_"Oh and keep using my that best friend excuse. Sooner or later you won't" Izzy shouted after Alec as he closed the door._

_She then shook her head, sighing "Big Brother...What am I going to do with you?"_

_She pulled out her phone and went to text Magnus..._

**End of Flashback**

"That doesn't prove anything Isabelle." Magnus raised his eyebrow.

Izzy scoffed "Uh Magnus of course it does. It's proves that Alec is a clueless and in denial type of person, but something in his head knows that he likes you. But like I said, the in denial part of his mind denies it. He definitely has feelings for you and I know you have feelings for him too. Everyone sees it besides you and Alec. We all see the way you two look at each other. There is a chemistry there that can't be ignored. All I can do is really tell you though because it's really for you to figure out what's going on between you two. But trust me, my brother's feelings definitely reciprocate. I just want both of you guys to be happy." She smiled reassuringly.

Magnus sighed but smiled slightly "Like you said Isabelle, I'm just going to have to figure it out myself to see what we really are." Izzy sighed but nodded, drinking her smoothie.

"Thanks though, for inviting me to go shopping. I really needed it." Magnus thanked her.

Izzy put her hand on Magnus's shoulder "We both did."

See Isabelle was a pusher but with a situation like this, she knew that it would take time for things to really blossom and she was willing to wait.

They gathered up their bags and got up throwing out their garbage, walking out of the food court.

Magnus bumped Izzy "So...How are you and Sammy?"

Izzy rolled her eyes "You mean Simon?"

Magnus nodded "Yeah Simonel"

Izzy pushed him lightly as they continued their shopping spree "Well..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and Magnus!
> 
> They're such an amazing duo❤
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You know the irony of the last sentence is that I'm doing a time skip to two weeks later for chapter 10 so I just thought that was ironic.
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Read the love❤  
> Vote for the love❤  
> Comment the love❤  
> I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> Well till next time,   
> TheBisexualGirl15 IS OUTTT!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I've been gone for a while but I'm back and I'll be uodating today with 2 chapters!
> 
> I hope you enjoy both chapters and I'm glad to be back!
> 
> Who ever still reads my stories and shows my stories love, thank you! I love you guys so much♥

**2 weeks later**

**Third Person Pov...**

Ever since Magnus went shopping, every little touch by Alexander made him a cherry tomato. Maybe Alec liked him...maybe he didn't...

They just needed to figure it out...

Anyway, Alexander and Magnus needed to practice for our project. Ms.Rob-well Maia had furthered the due date for about 3 more weeks due to the fact that a lot of the students in her class weren't really taking it seriously.

In fact in her words 'I'm extending this project since a lot of you lazy kids haven't really been working on it. But just know this...If I don't have this project when the three weeks are UP...Then I'll fail you for the rest of the school year. Now get back to work. Thanks.'

Yeah so since they had a head start, they were obviously going to be done before three weeks. Alexander had decided that him and Magnus should go to their special place, so that it would possibly give them inspiration to pick the third song.

Yep...they still haven't picked the third song...but hopefully we'll be able to today.

As Magnus walked out to the school's parking lot he couldn't help but think of the special place. Magnus haven't been there in exactly 2 years. He don't know if Alexander went back but the last time they went together, they were 15. It's was the roof of an abandoned building that has a really nice view of the sunset. They went there to escape their troubles.

He wonder if it looks the same...

Magnus walked to up to Alexander "Hey!"

"Hey Mags!" He got on his bike "Are you ready to go?"

"Um yeah, I thought you had the car today?" Magnus asked.

He nodded "I did but I let Jace and Clary use it for today. Besides, I like the way you hold onto me when we're on the motorcycle." He smiled at Magnus with those intense eyes.

"Oh" was all Magnus said before he got on behind him, the blush on his face present. As he started driving out of the school parking lot, Magnus gripped his arms around his waist.

"Do you remember where the special place is?" He asked loudly over the wind.

Alec talked over his shoulder "Yeah. I was there last month. Still has the same beautiful scenery."

Magnus smiled up at him "Well that's good."

He smiled back at Magnus before looking towards the road, zooming towards their destination. It was so beautiful watching the houses go by in a type of motion.  
_________________________________

Once there got there, they got off and Alexander leaned his bike on the building. They started walking and he put his hand on Magnus's lower back.

For a moment, Magnus froze and he could feel Alexander tense up but then relax as they continued to walked up the stairs.

There were only like 4 levels to the building so when they were at the door that led to the roof, Alec twisted the door handle gently and opened. He playfully bowed as Magnus walked through. Magnus giggled and playfully bowed back before turning towards the scenery.

"Wow...It's just how I remembered it...Beautiful." Magnus softly whispered as he looked at the sunset.

He didn't notice the way Alec was admiring the features of his face that popped out from the sunset's reflection. He didn't notice the way Alec looked at him, until he turned back towards him only to see Alec's eyes already on him.

He blushed a little, looking down "Stop looking at me like that." He whispered.

"I-I'm sorry...it's just...you're so beautiful." Alec softly breathed out "Actually...I'm not sorry."

Magnus looked up at Alec "Oh...Thanks" He said delicately.

Alec grinned "So...For the last song right...Do you know that song "Can't help falling in Love?"

"Yeah" Magnus nodded.

"Okay well why don't we sing some of it and then see how it sounds in harmony? I think it would be a really nice song for us to do." He smiled.

Magnus thought about the song for a minute...The message in the song is about...love

Was Alec trying to give him hints?

Shaking his head, Magnus walked over to the edge of the rooftop "Yeah that sounds like a really good idea and what's good about that song is the keys that you can sing it in..." He folded his hands.

Alec walked up to Magnus quietly before softly singing...

_'Wise men say_  
_Only fools rush in'_  
_'But I can't help_  
_Falling in love with you'_

Magnus jumps in, singing softly...

_'Oh shall I stay_  
_Would it be a sin?'_  
_'Oh if I can't help falling in love with you'_

Magnus and Alec looked at each other, not seeming to be able to look away. Alec pushed back from the edge of the roof and did a playful spin before continuing...

_'Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea'_

Magnus turned towards Alec, smiling...

_'Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to we're_

Alec offered his hand to Magnus. Magnus hesitated before grabbing it slowly and firmly...

_'Take my hand_  
_Take my whole life too'_  
_'Oh for I can't help_  
_Falling in love with you'_

Alec spun Magnus around before pulling him in. They both got lost in each other's eyes and completely blended in with the song...

' _Like a river flows_  
_Surely to the sea_ '  
_'Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_ '

Alec took Magnus's hand and put it to his chest, while his arms were wrapped around his waist.

_'Oh Take my hand_  
_Take my whole life too'_  
_'For I can't help_  
_Falling in love with you'_

Magnus sang sweetly, smiling up at Alec. Alec looked back at him, smiling sweetly. Everything in this moment was perfect. Their hearts beat faster and faster as they could feel the connection between them blossoming.

Their breaths were in sync as they sang the last part to each other...

_'Oh for I can't help_  
_Falling in love with...'_

Magnus and Alec both paused as some type of force was pulling them together. Inches away from each other's faces, their eyes looking at each other's lips.

Their eyes met once again...

_'You'_

And with that Magnus closed the gap between them and it was as if sparks went off. As if their hearts  connected somehow. Alec pulled Magnus closer deepening the kiss. This kiss was filled with a fulliness of wanting something for so long and joy...and a matter of slowness to it. It was as if they were the only ones in the world and the world in fact surrounded them and only them. As if they were the center of the universe. Nothing mattered but them...in this moment...this kiss...was everything...

Having to catch their breaths, they pulled away from each other. Magnus opened his eyes and smiled realizing what just happened. He kissed Alexander...Alexander kissed him back...WHAT DOES THIS MEAN!? Maybe he does like me-

"Alexander?" His smile started to drop as Alec still hadn't opened his eyes yet "Alexander please open your eyes." Magnus could feel the tears gathering up.

He looked down and started sniffling. That's when Alec opened his eyes, his eyes widening at that.

"Magnu-" He was cut off by Magnus running down the stairs.

Alec starting running calling out for Magnus "Magnus Stop! Please let me explain!"

Once he ran down the stairs it was as if everything went in slow motion...

Alec's eyes widened in terror "MAGNUS WATCH OUT!"

Magnus could hear Alec calling his name as he continued to run, but he couldn't handle the embarrassment, so he kept running. When he finally got outside and started to run across the street, not hearing the cries of Alec saying stop or watch out.

All of a sudden, Magnus turned to the right seeing a bright light...Then everything suddenly felt numb, laying on the ground.

The last thing he saw was Alec running up to him with tears in his eyes "Magnus!"

Everything then went black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 10!
> 
> You are aloud to hate me! Trust me I hate myself! I cried while writing this. I'm evil aren't I? Don't worry you're going to get lovely Malec soon...very soon actually! You just have to be patient! I hope you guys enjoyed this somehow though! 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Read!   
> Vote!   
> Comment!   
> I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> Well till next time,   
> TheBisexualGirl15💙💜💖IS OUTTT!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Character Death Scene😣
> 
> AND
> 
> Major Character Injury
> 
> Remember that love is love and it's okay to be who you are b/c you are beautiful!
> 
> Love you guys♥

**Alec's Pov**

**Flashback:**

_I was in my room. My father and I had just had another argument. He sent me up to my room because he didn't want to see my face while he was eating..._

_So now I was in my room...asking why I have a father like mine?_

_Knock knock**_

_"Alec?" The door opened slowly to reveal 7 year old Max with his stuffed bear._

_I smiled sadly "Yeah bud?"_

_He walked up to me "Are you sad? Is it because of Dada?"_

_I smiled sadly once more "Yeah Max, but you wouldn't understand why?"_

_Max nodded before smiling his 'idea' smile "I may not understand why but I can at least help you and Fatha talk to each other! He only left like a minute ago. I'll see if I can catch up!"_

_"Wait Max what are you-Max! Max get back here!"_

_Max suddenly ran out, hugging onto his stuffed bear with a huge smile as he ran down the stairs and too the door. He was able to open it and ran out._

_I came out running after him but I was too late..._

_Max saw father across the street getting into his car and started running across calling out "Daddy" when a sudden bright light came into view._

_It was as if life turned into slow motion. I tried to get there in time, but I couldn't. Max's body flew up in the air along with his Teddy bear._

_I ran towards his falling body "Nooooooo Maxxxxx!"_

_His body landed on the ground and I just froze. I slowly felt my body move to max. I picked up his Teddy bear and got on my knees. My tears soaked the bear so much, it almost looked as if the bear was crying also._

_I placed his head on my knee and placed his bear in his arms, rocking back and forth._

_I yelled out to the top of my lungs "HELP PLEASE! SOMEONE CALL 911! IZZY! MOM! PLEASE!" I kept shouting, trying to stop all the blood from getting out with my hands._

_I looked over to see Izzy running out. She gasped and immediately got on the phone running towards us. Jace was guiding my mom towards us. She bent down and brushed Max's cheek before bursting out into tears. I looked to see where Robert was....He was gone._

_In this moment, my only thought was..._

_It's all my fault..._

**End Of Flashback**

It is all my fault...

First Max and now...Magnus.

Why didn't I say something!? Why did I just freeze up? What is wrong with me?

When Magnus and I kissed, it was as if it was just him and I in the world and...there was no one else. It's all I ever wanted. It was the perfect setting and the right moment...I was just in shocked that it happened...

Well look where that got us!

Everything happened so slow yet so fast. It was as if everything went fast but my actions seemed to be slow. If that makes sense. I tried to warn him. I tried to stop him but...I couldn't.

The person driving the car kept driving, just like how it happened to Max. The driver didn't even try to make sure that the person he hit was okay!...I already lost my baby brother! I couldn't lose Magnus too. Especially since I was in love with him!

I had picked up Magnus's unconscious body and held him close to me as I speeded my way to the hospital. I let my bike drop as I hopped off and walked quickly to the hospital entrance with Magnus.

I walked and looked around, seeing Catarina jog towards me. She volunteers at the hospital after school and on weekends.

"Magnus" She looked down at Magnus and then at me. "Alec what happened?"

"I-I...can't explain it right now but please Magnus needs help. Please!" I pleaded.

"Okay!" She then ran off quickly to find some nurses. When they came back I gently laid him down on the bed and bent down, kissing his forehead "You're gonna be okay. You hear me? You're gonna make it back."

I then backed up and let them take him away. Catarina rubbed my arm "Don't worry Alec. He'll be okay. We'll make sure of it."

I smiled thankfully for her effort in comforting me. She then got up "I'm gonna call Asmodeus." She started walking but turned around again "Magnus is a tough little cookie. He's strong so stay strong for him." I nodded and she sent a small smile my way before walking away.

I sat down and called Izzy & Jace and told them what happened. Izzy kept telling me to calm down as I was on the phone with her...but I couldn't!

I mean what would you do if the person you like or even...love were hurt? How would you feel?

Catarina had told me what room they had Magnus in and I was now outside of the room when Izzy and Jace ran up to me with Clary and Simon behind them.

I stood up "Where's mom?"

Izzy walked up to me "She's parking the car? Did they tell you anything about Magnus?"

I shook my head "No...they didn't tell me anything. I've been here for more than an hour and they haven't told me ANYTHING! THEY HAVEN'T TOLD ME ONE GODDAMN THING!" I started hitting the wall behind me, not caring about the burning feeling in my knuckles.

Izzy hugged me from behind trapping my arms "Alec stop!" Everyone else hugged me from all around. I slowly stopped and looked around before dropping to the floor and bursting into tears.

They all held onto me as I continued to cry out.

"It'll be alright big brother. Magnus will make it. He's strong. We just have to be strong for him and you know...think about the pros." Izzy whispered.

I nodded, my crying decreasing more as the hug went on. I had to be strong for Magnus...I have to be strong for Magnus.  
__________________________________

It was 8:30 pm. Everyone was asleep except for me and my mother. My mother was lying her head on my shoulder, caressing by hand with her thumb. Magnus had been in there for about to 2 hours maybe...but it honestly felt like forever.

When my mom had come up, she didn't say anything. She just sat next to me and comfort me with her warmth. That's really all I needed right now.

She looked looked up at me and smiled tired "You know Alec...Sometimes is okay to cry...So I know that you want to be strong for Magnus but sometimes it's okay to let your strong barrier fall." She rubbed my arm before placing her head on my shoulder. I looked down at her and smiled, snuggling my head on top of her head before sighing calmly.

The door opened and the doctor walked out along with Catarina. My mother and I instantly jumped up, while everyone started waking up.

"I'm Doctor Jem, you must be Alec." He smiled.

"How is he? Is he alright? What's going on? Is it bad? Oh please don't let it be bad?" I asked frantically.

The doctor smiled and shakes his head "No it's not bad. He did lose some blood but it wasn't that much. It's a good thing you got him here when you did." I smiled but the look on Catarina's face said something else. "What is it?"

The doctor looked at Catarina and sighed, then looking at me "Due to the way he landed on the ground. He has a fracture in his arm and when he hit his head it must have triggered something within his brain...He's in a coma."

I froze "A coma?"

"Yes, but it's only a temporary coma which means that he can wake up within a week...or a month. A month being the longest time for a person to wake up from one though." He informed us.

"What will happen when Magnus wakes up?" Simon asked with a strained voice.

"He'll be fine. He might have a minor headache or his vision might be a little blurry for a little while but instead of that he'll be perfectly fine. What I would say for right now is to just talk to him. You might think that because he's in a coma that he can't hear you talk to him but he can. Trust me, any type of communication is good." The doctor smiled, patting my shoulder before opening the door "You guys can see him now. I'm gonna go get more of the liquid bags."

Everybody walked into the room. I was the last to walk in when Doctor Jem called out "Hey Alec?"  
I turned to him "Magnus is a fighter. I should know because I'm the one that was in charge of his surgery. He was strong then and he's strong now. He'll wake up soon."

I smiled at him and then walked in. Everybody was on the left side of Magnus, whispering encouraging words. I saw a chair on the other side of him and pulled it up to the bed before sitting down. I took his hand and gently kissed his knuckles.

Izzy smiled "You know even like this, Magnus is still beautiful."

I grinned "Yeah...He's beautiful no matter what the situation is. He's always been beautiful and he always will be."

It was true. Under the hospital light, his features were more bold but looked soft. His long eyelashes and his pink lips. He looked like an angel. He was an angel.

Jace walked up to Magnus "Hey man, I need you to wake up now. I need my math buddy to joke with and laugh with and mess with Jonathan whenever he's being a douche. I need to wake up soon okay?" A tear slowly came down Jace's face as he finished.

Clary walked up to him and put her hand over his shoulder, looking at Magnus"Yeah...I need my gym buddy."

Izzy spoke up "Yeah and I need my fashion buddy. I don't want to go shopping with the rest of these losers. You're the only one that has taste." She laughed tearfully while we all laughed with her.

Simon wrapped his arms around Izzy's waist looking over at Magnus "No one gets my name wrong like you Magnus. I need you to wake up and call me Sammy or even call me Samuel." He smiled.

My mom walked over to me, putting her arm around my shoulder "The doctor said that you might be able to hear us. I hope you heard all of that. We want you to wake up soon. We need you to wake up soon Magnus. We all love you."

I smiled teary "Yes we do...And I love you most of all. I always have and always will. I will be waiting for you. No matter how long it takes. I'll wait, because when you wake up and I want my face to be the first one you see..." I could feel the tears slowly come down "I love you so much Magnus" I sniffled kissing his hand once more.  
___________________________________

Maryse had taken everyone home while I stayed back. I laid my head on his stomach when the door burst open and in walked Asmodeus.

He was on the verge of tears "Oh my baby boy. Alec what happened?"

I proceeded to tell him what happened. His facial expressions made me feel more and more guilty as I told him.

"I'm so sorry." I put my head in my hands as I sobbed.

"Why are you sorry Alec?" Asmodeus asked me.

I sighed, looking up "Because it's all my fault."

Asmodeus squinted his eyes "Alec...Did you push him?"

I looked at him shocked "NO I WOULD NE-"

"Did you run him over with the car?"

"NO-"

Asmodeus smiled softly "Then how is it your fault? The person who is at fault is the person who was driving! That is who is at fault. Fault for you in this situation is not the right word. Idiotic might be for freezing up but it's not fault. I can see why you would freeze up. That's how love works."

I looked up "I'm-"

"Stop because you are." Asmodeus crossed his legs "Alec...I'm a father. I can tell when someone takes a liking to my son. I can also tell when someone has taken a loving feeling to my son. If that makes sense. I see how you two look at each other. The connection between you is strong. My son very much reciprocates your feelings. I'm glad he has someone like you in his life."

I smiled sincerely at Magnus's beautiful face before looking back at Asmodeus "Thank you Mr.Bane"

He nodded "No thanks needed and oh I give you permission to date and marry my son."

My eyes widened before I laughed "I-I...Thanks Mr.Bane"

We both smiled at each other before looking at Magnus's sleeping form. I said sleeping form because he's going to wake up from his slumber soon and when he does I'll be waiting for him right here.

Asmodeus gently caressed Magnus's cheek gently "The one thing about a bane is that we're strong. You can't get rid of us that easily. And honestly...Magnus is stronger than any other bane that has ever existed and I've never been more proud of him."

"Yeah, me too." I smiled, holding Magnus's hand in mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 11
> 
> I hope you guys liked it. I cried writing this chapter. I can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter because I've been wanting to do this forever since I started up this story. 
> 
> Spoiler***
> 
> Next chapter Magnus will talk to Margaret while he's in the coma. I can't wait for you guys to read it because it's going to get whole lot deeper! 
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Read!   
> Vote!   
> Comment!  
> I would really appreciate! 
> 
> Well till next time,   
> TheBisexualGirl15💙💜💖IS OUTTT!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has a talk with someone very special♥
> 
> Alec sings!
> 
> Malec! Malec! MALEC!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy♥

**Magnus's Pov**

Where am I?

I looked around at my surroundings. Everything was dark and foggy. It was really hard to see things.

My legs just kept on moving by themselves. I could hear whispers of names and people almost...talking.

As I continued to look around, a bright white light appeared and out of it walked a figure. My vision had gotten blurry from the light but as my sight came to, I swear the person looked familiar. That black wavy hair. That figure...those brown eyes...Is that? No it can be...

My eyes widened "Margaret?"

She giggled softly "Hey Magnus. How are you?"

I squinted "Well with the predicament I'm in, what do you think?"

"Okay, no need to be a meany." She teased.

I shook my head "How are you even here?"

"Magnus we're in your mind. I'm always here, you know, just watching over you, you know? Like thinside out!" She smiled.

I chuckled "Oh really?"

She rolled her eyes "Yes really...Isn't Alec adorable?"

I blushed slightly "Yes...He is."

"I can see why you got the surgery...Now you can finally have Alec."

I glared at her "That's not why I got the surgery Margaret and you know that. I got it so that I could finally feel comfortable with myself. Why would you ever say some-"

She held up her hands "Hey! I'm just kidding."

I squinted "Well don't joke like that. It's not funny..."

She sighed "I know and I'm sorry.I really am. We both know why you got the surgery and it was for a deeper reason."

I just stood there looking at everything but her.

She breathed in and out before walking over to me "You know...I'm really proud of who you are. I remember the day you realized who you were inside and out. I may have been the skin of what people saw you as but the soul within you was the person you were all along. I mean who likes tits anyway...They're gross."

I looked at her "You know I'm still bi too right?"

She smirked "I know you are, but I also know that you would prefer a man chest more than a women's chest. And the man chest that you want is Alec's" She winked.

"I guess you're right." I whispered.

She laughed "Oh Magnus...Of course I'm right. I know you because I was you."

"Yeah..." I smiled.

"Soooooo" she dragged out "When you wake up, what are you going to say to Alec? Are you gonna tell him you love him? Are you gonna kiss him?" She playfully pushed her eyebrows up and down.

I blushed looking down "Kissing doesn't sound so bad...But he doesn't want to kiss me. That's why he stayed frozen when I pulled away. Maybe he was just trying to lead me on. He doesn't like me..." I could feel tears at the rim of my eyes.

As one soon fell down, a hand gently swiped it away. I looked at Margaret who smiled at me gently "Beautiful people don't cry. You are beautiful. Alec would be a fool not to like you, but luckily he's not a fool because he does like you-"

I shook my head "Margaret, you're just trying to make me feel better-"

She rolled her eyes "I'm not...I mean I am, but what I'm saying is true. Alec does like you. The way he looks at you. The way he gently touches you. The way he flirts with you. The way he compliments you...He likes you...Heck...He might even love you."

I sighed "Mar-"

She crossed her arms "I'm serious Magnus. He might even love you...The connection between you two is beautiful. It is...You guys look each other in the eye not knowing that the person in front of you is who you're going to spend your life with. Adopt kids with. Grow old with. Get a cat with! That person is Alec..." She smiled.

I smiled sadly "I mean...I do really like Alec. I think I might be falling for him...but I just don't want things to end up like Camille."

Margaret glared at me "Don't even bring up the devil. We shall never speak of that name again. Never ever!"

"Yeah I know! I'm sorry." I apologized.

I know how sensitive it was with my relationship with Camille and man did it get bad. But that's another story for another time of course.

"Mmhm" She shook her head "Anyway, Alec is nothing that camomile"

My face scrunched up in confusion "You mean Camille?"

"Yeah Camel. Anyway Alec is nothing her. Alec cares about you a lot. He's always been there for you. You've always been there for him. You guys have always been there for each other. He has a great amount of love for you Magnus. Way more than that bitch canopy had!" She exclaimed.

I bent over laughing so hard that tears were coming out of my eyes. I looked at Margaret and shook my head "Maybe Alexander and I are meant to be..."

She smiled "You are and...listen" she said pointing upward. I started listening closely and that's when I heard it...Singing.

_'I will not let anything take_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breathe, Every hour has come to this_  
_One step closer'_

Margaret took my hand and smiled at me "Alexander is singing to you. He's trying to wake you up." I looked up to where the sound was coming from.

_'I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more'_

I felt Margaret's hand fall from mine slowly. The white light appeared once more and slowly she backed away towards the light. She stopped once close enough and waved.

I waved back at her, smiling "Goodbye Margaret"

She smiled "Don't say goodbye. I'm always here, remember that. If you ever want to talk again just dream a dream and think of me. I always appear. I love you Magnus."

I grinned "I love you too Margaret."

"Oh and tell Alec I said hi. Also...I hope you two find happiness in each other, even though I know you guys will." She winked and walked off into the bright light before it went back to complete darkness.

I then listened to the person singing and felt myself getting tired.

_'And all along I believe I would find you_  
_Time has bought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for...'_

As I felt my eyes shut, the voice still played through my head. "I'm coming Alexander." Everything then went from darkness to light.

**1 minute later...**

I slowly blinked my eyes open, trying to get use to the bright white light.

'Ow my head...' I thought looking at my surroundings as things began to come out more clear. I was in a hospital room, a hospital bed. I looked over to my left and saw Alec with his head on my stomach.

He really was singing to me...Aww!

I decided to join because who doesn't love a good duet?

_'A thousand more'_ My voice came out dry but that didn't seem to matter. Alec's head instantly popped up "Magnus?"  
___________________________________  
**Alec's Pov**

I looked at him with tears swelling in my eyes. He nodded slowly and whispered out "Yeah"

The biggest smiled appeared on my face. He looked at me and then looked at the water.

"Oh yeah you must be thirsty. Here" I handed him the water. He smiled taking it and gulped it.

Magnus then put the cup down, looking back at me. I looked back at him. I don't know what took over me. Maybe my emotions after that has happened but I leaned forward and kissed him. He froze before slowly kissing back. He sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer.

We had to pull away in order to catch our breaths but leaned our foreheads on each other. I looked into his eyes and saw the twinkle in those brown beautiful eyes of his.

I smiled "Magnus. I like you. I like you a lot. I might even love you but I don't know yet. I-I mean I-I don't know if you know we're both ready for that, y-you know word but I do want to turn this friendship into something more. Let's ruin the friendship and create a relationship between us because we both deserve happiness and you are my happiness and I hope I'm your happiness too..." I finished, catching my breath.

Magnus caressed my cheek "I really like you too. I was afraid you didn't like me back but Margaret was right...I was right..."

I looked at him confused. He just chuckled and placed both of his hands on my cheek "I'll explain it to you later but...I would love nothing more than to be more than just friends. I want to ruin the friendship and make a relationship because you are my happiness and happiness is what we both deserve." He smiled at me before giving me an emo kiss.

I just smiled back at him and returned it. I kissed his forehead before sitting back down in my chair. Our fingers played with each other as we continued to look at one another.

"How long was I out?" Magnus asked.

I sighed "U-um, you were out for about 2 weeks. I never left thought. I couldn't find it as possibility to leave. Not if you weren't leaving with me."

"Oh Alexander" He sniffled "Well...You can't get rid of me that easily." He smiled at me softly. I smiled back.

We leaned towards each other into a deep kiss. It was gentle yet passionate. Soft yet rough. We held each other as we became lost in the warmth and comfort of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Chapter 12
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! Yes Malec is officially okay now! Malec is strong! Isn't Margaret something? Ahhhhh! Everything is good now...or is it? 
> 
> Naw I'm kidding...Or am I?
> 
> Already Chapter 12 only 8 more chapters left! I'm updating with 2 chapters every Friday now🤗
> 
> Anyway, 
> 
> Read!   
> Vote!   
> Comment!   
> I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> Well till next time,   
> TheBisexualGirl15💙💜💖

**Author's Note:**

> End of Chapter!
> 
> I will be updating every friday with 2 chapters!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it!  
> This is my first time writing something like this so please comment below and tell me what you think because YOUR OPINIONS MATTER TO ME AND HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER! 
> 
> Read  
> Vote  
> Comment
> 
> I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> Well till next time,  
> TheBisexualGirl15 IS OUT!!!!!


End file.
